


Shovel Talk

by BookGirlFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: When Riley gets to the porch, Sal's mother is sitting there facing her, with the fiercest expression Riley has ever seen, and a shotgun in her lap.





	

When Riley gets to the porch, Sal's mother is sitting there facing her, with the fiercest expression Riley has ever seen, and a shotgun in her lap. 

"Now, her daddy doesn't feel quite right 'bout doing this, seein' as you's a girl, but I got no such problems." She lifts the shotgun; not quite aimed at Riley, but not quite not, either. "That's my little girl in there, just as much as she's her daddy's, and I'm going to protect her. Now, are you going to hurt her?" 

Transfixed by the shotgun, Riley almost nods her head before catching herself. "No, ma'am! I love Sal more than anyone on this whole earth." 

Sal's mother hummed. "That's a good start, I guess, but it takes a lot more than that to make a thing work. But you know this- " There was no doubt about it this time; the shotgun was definitely pointed at Riley. "If you hurt my little girl, if you make her cry, I will shoot you with this here gun and bury you in the backyard, and ain't no one who's going to know what happened to you. Is that clear?" 

Sal nodded frantically. "Yes, ma'am, all clear!" 

Sal's mother smiled, settling back in her seat and placing the shotgun back in her lap. "Well that's good then." A muffled noise some from inside the house. "That'll be Sal." She flipped a quilt over the gun and bent over it, needle threading in and out, the very picture of a warm and friendly mother. 

Riley gulped. Even when Sal rushed through her front door, hair curled and with that cute little smile, Riley still couldn't shake that terrified chill. 

"You have a good night now, girls!" 

No surprises why.


End file.
